The Secret of Soul Society
by LiGhTdARk-GiRlz
Summary: Soul Society is older than we had thought. Its present self is a complete different with its past self. Just what are hiding under this present Soul Society? And what had happen that resulting the current self? What kind of Soul Society in the past, back before the current Soutaicho's time? This story will tell you all the secret that have been burried since 2000 years ago. RnR!


**Hello! This is Ld-G speaking~  
After absent from FFn for so long, I come back with a new story! Although my other story hasn't been updating for so long… I'm really sorry! DX  
It's just that I couldn't come up with an interesting plot all this time. *crying***

**My second story is in the current Arc but I jump to when Ichigo has fight with his life in Soul Society. It's just my imagination about that, so for Ichigo's fans, don't mad at me please! .**

**And, if readers are confused about the characters in this chapter, please just wait till next chapter. From next chapter on, I'll explain the character as they fight the quincies. I hope I can explain it in detail.**

**Okay, No more chat. Enjoy the reading~ **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters and plot!**

* * *

**The Secret of Soul Society**

**Chapter 1  
Back at Home**

* * *

The war between Shinigamis and Quincies has become worse and worse. The damage that it causes isn't a little but it's a huge damage. Lots of shinigamis have died and injured, no exception for the captains. They are also injured heavily, especially Byakuya. With just a glance, everyone will think that he has already died. However, there is a person that knows he hasn't die. He walks to him and takes him to somewhere else.

Soul Society is in a great danger. Not even Ichigo knows how to fight them back. Even though he had finally broken free from the cage and run off to Soul Society, what he can do now is just lying in a blood pool. _There is no hope anymore_, he thinks. He closes his eyes gently as he mumble silently, _I'm sorry. _Now that Ichigo has also gone, their trump card is also gone. Soul Society will have no future anymore.

* * *

_-At Kurosaki's residence-_

There is a small group of 14 people at the backyard. They chat slowly as they form a circle. Yuzu, Jinta, and Ururu are also among that people. Then someone, whose hair is blue as the sky and eyes as clear as the diamond turn around and stand quietly for a moment. "Where is Karin? I though she is going to join us…" he asks as he turn back facing the others again.

"She has gone there, alone. She just storm out from the house out of blue, saying that she'll meet us there later." That voice is Yuzu's voice. She explains it while biting her own finger, letting the blood fall down to the ground. Then a guy in glasses frowns like he is thinking really hard. "Don't frown like that! You look exactly like my grandfather!" a red hair guy exclaims with a teasing tone in there.

He earns a quite deathly glare as a result from his active mouth. "Just what part of me that look exactly like your grandfather? Don't you dare comparing my dark green hair with your grandfather's red hair!" That glasses man shouts and black aura is around his body. But this red hair guy just doesn't back down even after he received a critique. "Hey! My grandpa doesn't have red hair! His hair is as white as the cloud!" He snaps back at that glasses guy.

"Oh, man... Don't fight, okay? I'll open the door soon." Yuzu says as quite as she can. "That's right~ By the way, where are the others? It seems that not everyone are present now." Here comes another comment from the other person. This time it's a long blonde hair woman who asks it.

"Some of them are living at other cities or countries, so they said that they'll go on their own and meet us there. The others are too busy today so they can't join us. But they did say they'll go there, maybe tomorrow or two days later." Another girl, whose hair is as short as a normal boy's hair, explains.

Just after she finished talking, suddenly a door appears as the surrounding turn black while the door itself glowing. It's _senkaimon_. It opens and they feel the wind blow out from that door. Neither speaks nor laughs anymore. Their eyes just focusing on that door and they put a serious expression.

Yuzu is the first one who makes a slight movement. "Let's go! We will go back to our homeland!" she says with a cheerful voice. She run into the door and disappears for their sight. The rest of them, after making eye contact with each other, they nod and they tail her and run into that door.

Soon after they all go into the door, the door was close by itself and disappear to who knows where.

* * *

It just takes them a while to arrive at Soul Society. They step out from the dimension road and find themselves on execution hill. The first think that they do is scanning the scenery that they have left for years. "It's worse than I though." Jinta comments after he glanced at Seireitei. Most of the buildings are badly damaged, blood and corpse are everywhere. "It really is the worst." Ururu comments with a furious hint in her voice. Her looks is no longer an innocent girl but no she looks like

"We should save Soul Society! After we are finally at home, we should protect it like we used to!" Yuzu exclaims as she look at the other. "Yeah. Let's show them the true power of our generation." The red hair guy shouts ambitiously. "We are the strongest captains, after all." He continues. The other just smile, or rather, smirks. And they disappear as quickly as the wind blows, into the thin air.

This is when Soul Society will turn the table.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short and not too interesting. I'm just not good in writing the first chapter. I just hope that readers won't leave my story… *praying***

**And I think my grammar doesn't improve from my previous story, so I'm really sorry if you have a difficulty in reading this story! D'X**

**Anyway, readers, don't forget to Review, okay? I'll appreciate everything from you, critique or whatever it is. So, please review!**

**Next Chapter:  
Chapter 2. Kurosaki Yuzu X Shoichi Ryuu, Leader of Healing Squad Team**

**See you later,**

**Ld-G**


End file.
